paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK (Payday 2)
The AK assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AK is an assault rifle unlocked immediately upon reaching Level 1. It is an upgrade to the AMCAR that is the default assault rifle available to players, possessing better damage and accuracy, but lower base stability. Unmodified, the rifle can kill any basic enemy apart from Maximum Force Responders, yellow SWAT, and GenSec Elites in a single headshot. Its moderately high stability makes keeping the rifle on target at close to medium range fairly easy, although burst firing may be required for longer distances. It is a very well-rounded assault rifle, providing a reasonable ammo capacity at the expense of lower damage. Regardless, much like the CAR-4 , the AK is still a very viable and flexible weapon, but only after having DLCs such as the Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack. Summary Pros: * Moderate damage. * Above average rate of fire and stability handling. * Available almost from the start and is cheap to buy. * One of the best holdout rifles. Cons: * Small mod pool without Gage Mod Courier and/or The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack * Difficult to conceal without Gage Courier and/or Butcher AK/CAR DLC mods Tips *Due to the higher ammo pool compared to the AK.762, it is recommended to use this rifle for most sustained engagements. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle With the introduction of The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack as well as utilizing Gage Mod Courier, it is possible to customize the AK into a very effective all-round assault rifle, with high damage ( ), good accuracy ( ), and high stability ( ) with the option for slightly reduced accuracy ( ) with a much larger magazine ( ). This is very similar to a modded CAR-4, with the AK offering a higher rate of fire in exchange for slightly slower reload speed. *Modern Barrel ( ) *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Scope Mount ( ) *Keymod Rail ( ) *LED Combo ( ) *AK Plastic Grip ( ) *Low Drag Magazine ( ) or the AK Quadstacked Mag ( ) *Any Sight ( ) *Classic Stock ( ) Full-On Stealth It is possible to make the AK a stealth-oriented weapon. Having a concealment of , it's a respectable stealth primary, although easily surpassed by the CAR-4 unlocked only three levels later. *Modern Barrel ( ) *Low Profile Suppressor ( ) *Battleproven Handguard / Crabs Rail ( / ) *(OPTIONAL) Compact Laser Module *AK Rubber Grip ( ) *Low Drag Magazine ( ) *Folding Stock ( ) The Stubby Compensator can replace the suppressor (as in the image) if the gun is designed for backup while relying on a silenced secondary for stealth kills. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia *The AK is based on the Izhmash AKS-74. Equipping the Classic Stock turns it into a regular AK-74. *Like all other AK family variants in PAYDAY 2, this weapon mounts optical sights on an accessory rail between the front and rear iron sight, which is a highly unusual feature as mounting anything but the smallest and lightest weight form of optics would dramatically unbalance the firearm and make target acquisition more time consuming. Most real life AK variants can be equipped with an accessory rail attached via mounting bracket fitted to the left hand side of the weapon's lower receiver above the weapon's pistol grip, this puts the optical sight in a much more traditional location directly over the top of the rearmost portion of the upper receiver. This scope mount was added to the game with the introduction of The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack. *Of all the AK-pattern firearms available in PAYDAY 2, the AK is unique in that only it has, and uses, Bakelite magazines instead of the common metallic ones featured on its many brethren. Gallery AK-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK. 25 Concealment.jpg|25 Concealment. (Modern Barrel, Stubby Compensator, Crabs Rail, Compact Laser Module, AK Rubber Grip, Low Drag Magazine, Folding Stock (AK)) AK-pimped.jpg|Fully modded AK. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Railed Wooden Grip, Assault Light, Holographic Sight and Folding Stock) 2014-05-28_00002.jpg|Custom AK (Wooden Sniper Stock, AK Quadstacked Mag, Military Laser Module, Lightweight Rail, Auto Fire, Funnel of Fun Nozzle and AK Slavic Dragon Barrel) 2015-03-05_00003.jpg|Sniper Based AK (DMR Kit (AK), Tactical Compensator, Single Fire, Scope Mount, Railed Wooden Grip, Military Laser Module, AK Wood Grip, Low Drag Magazine, Acough Optic Scope and Classic Stock) AK Rifle.png|The photo presented on the FBI Files. ru:AK (PAYDAY 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)